


wearing your heart like a stolen dream (opening skies with your broken keys)

by voxofthevoid



Series: Hungry Hearts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Human Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Side Story, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Ficlets set in Midnight Lover.Viktor is woken with a kiss.He doesn’t simply wake to a kiss. That’s normal. Whatever urge keeps Yuuri staring placidly at Viktor’s sleeping form through the night always seems to vanish once Viktor blinks away the last of sleep from his lids. He’s been spoiled with morning kisses.This is different.This is Yuuri’s lips cold and hard over his mouth, Yuuri’s hands hungry on his skin, Yuuri’s legs twining tight among his own.





	1. breaking the kiss to say something

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/167455175871/eeeeek-1-for-the-kiss-prompts)

Viktor is woken with a kiss.  

He doesn’t simply wake to a kiss. That’s normal. Whatever urge keeps Yuuri staring placidly at Viktor’s sleeping form through the night always seems to vanish once Viktor blinks away the last of sleep from his lids. He’s been spoiled with morning kisses.  

This is different.  

This is Yuuri’s lips cold and hard over his mouth, Yuuri’s hands hungry on his skin, Yuuri’s legs twining tight among his own.

Viktor melts into it, wide awake in the span of a heartbeat, a moan punched out of his throat for Yuuri to swallow. Fingers slide into his hair, sifting gently through the strands before gripping tight. The familiar ache has Viktor shuddering, pressing impossibly closer to Yuuri with sleep-heavy limbs.  

Teeth nip at his mouth, sweet and sharp, as Yuuri pulls back, not far, just centimeters, hovering close enough for Viktor to shiver in the cold brush of his breath. This close, he can see the burgundy specks in Yuuri’s eyes, a lovely color somewhere between the warmth of human brown and the gleam of vampire red.  

“You’re gonna kill me,” Yuuri tells him, a distinct whine in his voice. His lips ghost over Viktor’s. “Gods, Vitya.”

“ _You_?” Viktor tries for incredulity, doesn’t quite get there with his breath still trapped in his heart. “Me. You woke  _me_  up and made me horny, and now look.”

He grinds his hips into Yuuri, biting his lip to hold back a gasp. Yuuri takes over, drawing that lip into his mouth, teeth skimming with just the suggestion of a bite. Viktor whimpers, wanting.  

“No, you,” Yuuri insists petulantly, “What did you dream of?”

“I, uh, don’t know? Why aren’t you kissing me?”

Yuuri does, sweeter, softer, coaxing forth a breathy sigh.  

“Must have been fun,” Yuuri murmurs, the words a little indistinct. “You made such filthy sounds.”

Viktor’s surprised gasp is swallowed in a kiss.


	2. routine kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/167483366591/7).

Yuuri usually left for work around 3.45 pm. It used to be a little earlier to account for the long walk from their seaside home to the ice rink, but ever since Viktor found out about Yuuri’s true nature and the unnatural speed it granted him, Yuuri had been staying with Viktor for more and more time until there was only fifteen minutes between the time of his departure and the start of his shift.

It shouldn’t feel like something big. Viktor didn’t even know for sure that Yuuri was staying behind for him. It could just as likely be that this was more convenient for Yuuri.

Somehow though, he couldn’t quite believe that.

And it did feel like something big, something special, that Yuuri choose to spend his time beside Viktor, sometimes talking, sometimes silent, sometimes awkward, always sweet.

Viktor missed Yuuri when he was gone.

That’s why he tried to go to sleep before he left, so that he wouldn’t have to ache in a way that he knew was unreasonable but was no less real for it.

This evening found him burrowed under a comfy blanket, dressed in Yuuri’s shirt and Yuuri’s shorts, cocooned in his soft scent and warm down to his core. He could hear Yuuri in the bathroom, changing his clothes and wrestling the beautiful mess on his head.

Viktor closed his eyes and tried to let the sounds lull him to sleep.

It was easy. He was never not tired these days.

Still, he was vaguely aware of the bathroom door opening and closing. Yuuri made no sound as he approached the bed, but the cool, gentle touch on Viktor’s cheek could belong to no other.

Viktor didn’t open his eyes, too pleasantly drowsy to expose himself to the light, but he smiled, happy and lazy.

He heard what might have been a laugh.

Then there was a lighter touch on his temple, something soft and dry brushing the skin there with infinite tenderness. Viktor leaned into it with a sigh, shifting lightly without detaching his head from the pillow.

Yuuri took the silent cue and pressed his lips there, his breath falling on Viktor’s cheek, accompanying a whispered goodbye.

Viktor smiled again and nuzzled into his pillow, slipping sweetly into kind dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/167536071691/your-tumblr-is-a-soul-reviving-gem-can-i-request

“Stop  _moving_ , I don’t want to poke your eye out.”

“But Yuuuuri, it tickles!”

Yuuri cursed under his breath, biting back a groan when that just made Viktor giggle and dislodge his hand for the fifth time.

“I’m starting to think you want to go about with mismatched eyebrows.”

Viktor huffed, stilling. Yuuri wasn’t naive enough to think it would last, but he made the most of the opportunity, moving the black pencil in careful strokes along Viktor’s left eyebrow. The right one was already done, its beautiful natural silver colored over with jet black.

Yuuri finished with a relieved sigh, stepping back to inspect his work.

It was good enough. It wasn’t like he planned to allow anyone to come close enough to inspect Viktor’s facial hair in minute detail.

“Mascara next,” he said, grabbing the same from the vanity. Before starting, he shook the case warningly at Viktor. “Don’t mess around. I’m clumsy enough with these already. You really might lose that eye.”

“I trust you, Yuuri,” Viktor replied, so sweetly that Yuuri melted a little.

He distracted himself by taking Viktor’s face between his hands. Maybe that was a little too much distraction because he couldn’t help but brush two gentle kisses to Viktor’s lids, smiling at their soft warmth.

He heard Viktor’s heartbeat speed up.

He pulled back and got to work, careful as he coated Viktor’s lashes in inky black. Viktor was miraculously patient, keeping his eyes closed and his hands to himself. Yuuri finished much faster this time, though he couldn’t help but linger a little.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know Viktor was fully capable of doing this himself. But moving here and dyeing his hair and having to pretend was clearly taking his toll on him. Yuuri wanted to help, even if he knew some things were for Viktor to sort out for himself.

He could do his part and make Viktor happy.

“There. Done.”

Viktor turned to peer at the mirror, blinking a couple of times.

“Sorry if it sucks. I’m not too good at this, not like you and Phichit.”

Viktor made a sound that was pure, condensed exasperation.

“Well, why didn’t you let Phichit do this then?”

Though he knew it was empty provocation, Yuuri reacted anyway.

“I’m not letting anyone touch you like this, Vitya.”

Viktor’s grin was slow and smug. Yuuri slapped a hand over his face, embarrassed.

“You’re so cute,” Viktor crooned, hopping up from his seat to sidle closer to Yuuri, grabbing him by the shoulder to drop feathery kisses all over his face.

Yuuri half-heartedly grumbled at him, trying not to smile.

“Thanks for doing this,” Viktor said, ceasing his assault. He stepped away from Yuuri and closer to the mirror, titling his head this way and that. His hair, now down to his shoulders, shifted sinuously with the motion. “I look pretty bad, don’t I?”

Yuuri stopped his shameless appreciation to gape at Viktor.

“Are you – no, never mind, of course you’re serious. God, Vitya.”

“It’s true though. I look so…different.”

Different, yes. The silver shock of his hair was such a characteristic part of Viktor’s appearance that it was jarring to see him like this. But different didn’t mean bad. Viktor was still the most gorgeous creature Yuuri had ever laid eyes on.

“That’s the point, Vitya,” Yuuri told him, joining Viktor in front of the mirror. “No one will recognize you now.”

Viktor just made a mumbling sound that Yuuri took to be disgruntled agreement. Yuuri sighed, a little amused in spite of everything. It was kind of cute to see Viktor act vain for a change.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” He turned to cup Viktor face, thumbing the delicate skin under his eyes. “The dye doesn’t diminish you one bit. Nothing would. Nothing  _could_. You could shave your head and wear a pillowcase and still be the loveliest man on earth.”

Pink dusted Viktor’s cheek, his skin warming under Yuuri’s palms. Even his eyes sparkled, blue and bright.

“Yuuuuuri, you can’t keep saying these things! My heart’s not strong enough.”

“I’m only stating facts!”

Viktor shook his head, taking hold of Yuuri’s face.

“Absolutely not. I can’t be the loveliest man of earth when you exist, Yuuri.”

Yuuri had to fight not to roll his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m nothing next to you. A sunflower to the sun, if you want to get poetic about it.”

Viktor looked torn between being irritated and being flattered.

“I – that’s – no, you do not get to charm you way out of this. See what I see, Yuuri. I wake up every day and need a second to convince myself that I’m not dead and in heaven because there’s a literal angel beside me.”

“I’m a vampire, the farthest thing from a  _literal angel_. You, on the other hand…”

“You’re just biased.”

“As are y –  _mmph_!”

It was instinct to part his lips for the insistent press of Viktor’s tongue and sink into his arms, closing his eyes and shivering at the way Viktor kissed him with such shocking sweetness.

“No fair,” Yuuri found the sense to mumble between kisses. “Can’t think when–”

Viktor grinned against his mouth, triumphant right until Yuuri bit the smile right off his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/168216633306/omg-when-i-read-your-comments-and-saw-what-you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to ML.

Viktor was smiling.

It was…not a good smile.

“Vitya?”

The smile widened, growing distinctly sharp and brittle. Yuuri was strangely reminded of that one time he’d stumbled upon a very angry, very big bear shifter.

He barely stopped himself from backing up a step.

“Yuuri!” Viktor chirped, deceptively cheerful. The glint in his eyes did not go with the tone. “Come here, I have something to show you!”

For a tenth of a second, Yuuri considered making up some excuse or just turning around and bolting, but Viktor was looking at him expectantly, and Yuuri couldn’t find it in him to turn away. And if Viktor’s biting smile was hiding sadness instead of anger, then it wouldn’t do for Yuuri to leave him alone.

The prickle of foreboding didn’t vanish even as he took his seat beside Viktor.

Immediately, a phone was shoved into his hands, a paused video on the screen.

“Play it,” Viktor said in a voice that booked no argument.

Yuuri played it.

“-setsky departing from his usual elegance in favor of a highly sensual, erotic program. One does wonder what inspired this radical change, but Plisetsky has been notably silent about his motivation.”

Yuuri blinked, struggling to assimilate that torrent of words while also taking in the familiar face on the video. Tightly bound blond hair and hard set green eyes stared out at him. It was disconcerting to watch that typically _Yuri_ expression shift into a heavy-lidded, seductive one accompanied by audible screams from the audience.

Beside him, Viktor made a sound distinctly like a growl.

“The program, _On Love: Eros_ -” continued the commentator as Yuri began to move. “-is a tribute to Plisetsky’s former coach and the most decorated figure skater of all time, Viktor Nikiforov, who skated to it for the final short program of his career-”

Yuuri tuned him out, focusing on Yuri.

He regretted it already, and not just because he had to sit there and watch Yuri Plisetsky run his hands over his body in a way that was just this side of obscene. Didn’t children watch this? Weren’t humans stringent about their young ones’ innocence?

Even Yuuri felt a little like a voyeur watching Yuri grope his leg like that, and he’d once had this man writhing in his arms.

Oh.

Wait.

The angry animal noises Viktor had been stifling for the duration of the video made much more sense now.

“Vit-”

“It’s not over yet,” Viktor cut in ominously.

And it wasn’t, unfortunately. A sweaty, flushed Plisetsky left the rink to deafening cheers, most of them screams. The video cut off to Yuri being interviewed. The question wasn’t shown, but the answer made it obvious.

“Pleasure,” Yuri said, face still flushed but set with a frown that betrayed no embarrassment. “That’s my theme. I wanted my program to express an unnatural ecstasy, something that takes you over, makes you…drown.”

Viktor tossed away the phone before the video could finish.

“Um…”

“Unnatural pleasure you could drown in. Now, what does that remind me of?”

“Um.”

“Any ideas, Yuuri?”

“ _Um_.”

Viktor didn’t really seem to want an answer, not that Yuuri had any to give. Not to mention that coherent thoughts were a little hard when he was being pressed to the bed with a beautiful half-naked man straddling him.

“I’m a little angry, Yuuri,” Viktor said, bracing his arms on Yuuri’s chest and leaning down.

Yuuri tentatively tried to reach for Viktor’s hips but blue eyes narrowed in warning, and he let them fall limp to his sides.

“You know it doesn’t really matter,” Yuuri told him, a hapless attempt at damage control. “It’s long over. He’s not important.”

Viktor grinned, shark-like.

“Oh, I know. I’m still angry.”

Was it odd that Yuuri was turned on by that?

Apparently not, because the next thing Viktor did was grind against him, rubbing his ass against the bulge in Yuuri’s pants.

“I think I want to make you drown in some very natural pleasure, Yuuri. How about that?”

He nodded, just a tad frantic.

Viktor kissed him, quick and hard.

“Don’t touch,” he said once he straightened, fingering the drawstrings of his sweats. “Just watch.”

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Viktor started _moving_.

On the bright side, he knew he was going to enjoy this far, far more than the mess with the werebear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/168218789846/11-things-you-said-when-you-were-drunk

“Maybe you should stop,” Yuuri suggested, watching Viktor diligently work his way through a second bottle of sake.

Squinting eyes answered him, followed by a pout that was far more adorable than it had any right to be.

“Why?” Viktor asked plaintively.

The mood shift was odd. Viktor had been a happy drunk until now, albeit one prone to impromptu strip teases that was hell on Yuuri’s impulse control. It had been a struggle get him to stop squirming naked on Yuuri’s lap and sit on the couch, mollified with more alcohol.

“Because you’re drunk, Vitya.”

Viktor blinked at him, trailing his gaze slowly between the bottle and Yuuri.

“But I’m Russian.”

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He giggled into his hands, turning away from Viktor’s cutely perplexed expression.

When he got himself under control and returned his attention to Viktor, it was to find him staring at Yuuri with his lips curved into a wobbly heart.

“Yuuuuuri!”

And then he was tackled, Viktor’s grip on his bottle loosening precariously as he sent them both toppling to the couch. Yuuri threw one arm around Viktor and grabbed the bottle with the other, settling it safely on the floor.

Viktor was unconcerned, more focused on rubbing his face against Yuuri’s like an affectionate cat.

“Yuuri…”

“Vitya.”

“I like you,” Viktor confessed, utterly serious as he strained to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “I really, really like you.”

Yuuri could only smile at him, feeling warm down to his core.

“I really, really like you too, Vitya.”

Viktor beamed, so radiantly happy that Yuuri had to close his eyes and swallow past the lump in his throat.

He opened them when Viktor slumped back on him, tucking his face into Yuuri’s chest and snuggling close, as unconcerned as ever about the fact that he was as bare as the day he was born. Yuuri spared a moment of sympathy for his dick but hugged Viktor close anyway, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

Viktor sighed sweetly, nuzzling into Yuuri.

“I want to keep liking you forever,” Viktor mumbled, voice low and drowsy. “Never wanna stop, Yuuri.”

Moments passed, but Viktor said nothing else. Soon, his breathing evened out.

It was a long time before Yuuri could make himself speak.

“Me too, Vitya.”


End file.
